tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Ghostly Mist
This blog is about a simple married mare. Who'd rather just have a normal, everyday life. A happy one, of course. Ghost's naive, passive, and overall a sweetheart. Some of those who knew her before getting married still wonder exactly why she fell in love with a changeling. Who, frankly, gets angry at a lot of things very easily. But she just as easily dismisses those who doubt her husband, and she's actually quick to defend him. Her most defining features is probably her cotton candy colored mane, obsession with baking cakes, and her two subtly different eye colors. Backstory Born in Canterlot, Ghostly grew up with only her unicorn mother and older brother. The reason behind her odd name, considering she was never associated with ghosts, is because her mother had lost a bet and had to name her Ghostly Mist. This, added with the fact that she was the only pegasus for seemingly miles, caused her to be teased in grade school. And that actually made Ghost a very disruptive, sassy, and rude kid. Always pulling pranks on neighbors, and even going as far as bullying others. In her highschool years, she was finally caught teasing an underclassman, and was sent off to therapy and anger management. Today, she actually thanks the pony who snitched on her. Now she's nothing but a sweetheart. Even though Ghost has a talent for art, it was never her interest to pursue it as a career. So instead, she majored in being a pastry chef in college. Though, she flunked out of it. Just her luck, she got a job offer for a spot on the cast of a news program. At first managing coffee runs off camera, but over time got promoted to actually be an assitant anchor. Giving off the usual scoops about celebrities in the mornings. Though, at home and in her private life, she's rather happy that those around her don't comment about how she did on TV. While on vacation, she met a stallion named Talyn, and even though he swept her off her hooves, he managed to 'corrupt' her. Accidentally, or so he says, provoking her enough to cause her to attack him. Which also led to things that made Ghostly's once peaceful life all the more complicated. Let's just say ponies started to notice how cold she was all the time afterwards. He also constantly cheated on her, she finally decided to leave him. She had already known Flux during her marriage with Talyn, and she'll even admit to falling in love with Flux while she was married. Disregarding the fact that he's a changeling. So, he was kinda just there to comfort her after the divorce. After a few struggles of his own, Flux proposed to her, and she is currently married to him. Happily married, in fact. Even despite the abuse he accidentally put her through. She doesn't hold it against him, as he's only done it once in their adorable, shenanigan-filled relationship. She also understands that he doesn't know how to control his anger, as she was in that position in childhood. So, despite breaking her wing at his strike, she still dearly loves him. Which, quite frankly, ticks a lot of people off in one way or another. Flux is not cruel, so he went to find her after work. After Flux came to the hositpal to apologize and to redeem himself, the doctor informed them that she was pregnant. Due in June. As of now, finally relaxing and winding down for a few months from that stress, a co-worker of hers decides to act up. Pearl, Ghostly's leading anchor, has always pulled nasty pranks on 'accident' on Ghostly. Ghostly only puts up with it because she believes it to be her personal karma for grade school. The most recent 'prank' is where Pearl hits Ghost's coffee mug off the desk, splashing it in her eyes. This has managed to temporarily blind Ghostly in one eye. And boy, is Flux mad. He has called his mother, who is a lawyer, in the hopes to legally put Pearl down under. Currently he works with an oddly familiarly colored detective to get evidence to properly sue. Meanwhile, Ghostly finds comfort with her family until she decides to take a walk. Pearl then cuts off her path and further harasses Ghostly. Proving that the coffee spillage was indeed on purpose. Unable to hold back her anger, Ghostly reveals what she truly is through rage. Luckily for Pearl, it's apparent she was saved by Peppermint Stick, someone who has special type of job. Pepper openly tells Pearl her disappointment as Pearl tries to desperately defend her views. Though, it's revealed that the process Pepper used to subdue Ghost has forced her into labor (she was about to pop anyhow) and she is currently tending to her new baby girl. Whom she has named Bloo Belle. Flux has deja vu and visits his wife in the hospital yet again, only to meet his new daughter. His anger at the situation thusly melts when he sees his wife and daughter together for the first time. Proving wrong the many doubts askers had about his devotion to Ghostly. Trivia? *Ghost has never known, seen, or heard about her father. *Ghost still has a few outbursts of anger every now and again. *For some unknown reason, she's had a lot of ponies try to bed her, marry her, and try to claim her heart at one point in time. Ghost doesn't even know why. *Ghost used to wear her hair up in a ponytail, which she no longer does because too many have yanked on it. *Her older brother is actually her fraternal twin. *Ghost produces a lot of love, which attracts changelings, though she's only actively fed two. Caritas Amor and Flux Chord, respectively, as both were starving--though at different times. *Both Exquisite and Ghostly were conceived through artificial insemination. Their mother had figured herself to not be finding a husband any time soon, and opted to go to a sperm clinic. She raised the twins all on her own. *Ghostly has a love for the ocean, hence why she moved to Manehattan. *Ghostly's birthday is February 22nd. Mod's birthday is not. Category:Art blog Category:Story blog Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Pegasus